ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mushroom
A Super Mushroom (also known as a Power-Up Mushroom'Cain, Christine (July 7, 1999). ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe: Prima's Official Strategy Guide, page 9. Retrieved April 10, 2015. and originally known as a '''Magic Mushroom) is a red Mushroom that serves a particular function depending on the game in which it is found. Its first and most common effect is causing Mario or Luigi to turn into their Super form, allowing them to smash through bricks and take an extra hit from enemies. An opposite can be considered as the Poison Mushroom, a mushroom item that hurts the player. Both this and the standard Mushroom are designed after the poisonous [[Amanita muscaria]], with the shape resembling a button mushroom. The idea for Super Mushrooms were originally believed to have been inspired by the cake that Alice eats in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland that makes her grow after having been shrunk by a potion. However, Shigeru Miyamoto later corrected himself, saying that this was a misunderstanding; the mushrooms were actually inspired by the concept of mushrooms being associated with magical worlds in general, like the Wonderland of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and the Mushroom Kingdomhttp://iwataasks.nintendo.com/interviews/#/wii/nsmb/0/3. Regardless, the item has become one of the most iconic items in video game history, and is almost as known as Mario himself. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. ''Super Mario Bros. is the first ''Mario'' game to feature Super Mushrooms. The mushroom's colors resemble those of a Mega Mushroom (as of New Super Mario Bros.). Touching one will cause Mario's body to grow and become Super Mario. While Super, he gains the ability to break Brick Blocks and allows him to take one more hit from an enemy (shrinking down to Small Mario before losing a life). Also, when Super Mario gets hit, his image will flicker and he will be temporarily invulnerable during this time. If Mario is Super, a Fire Flower will appear in place of a Super Mushroom's power-up location. However, if Mario takes a hit before getting the Fire Flower, it will act as a Super Mushroom instead, just making him big. Like any enemy, if a Super Mushroom comes in contact with a wall, it will change its direction. Just like 1-Up Mushrooms, players can make Super Mushrooms jump by hitting any viable block (bricks, power-up or open coin blocks) or by hitting a viable block before a Super Mushroom passes over the center it can even change its direction entirely. A Super Mushroom moves at the same speed as Mario's walking speed. ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' Super Mushrooms return in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, working as they do in Super Mario Bros. Also, Super Mushrooms receive eyes in this game for the first time, making them look even more like Mega Mushrooms. Poison Mushrooms look almost identical to Super Mushrooms, except they are slightly darker in color. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' In Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mushrooms again return, but still grant the player the same abilities. The only changes that were made was the sprite's appearance: in the original Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mushrooms are colored white with red spots, but in the Super Mario All-Stars remake, those colors are changed to the as-of-''Super Mario World'' standard: red cap with white spots. However, the map's item screen retains the error. ''Super Mario World'' Super Mushrooms reappear in Super Mario World and no changes had been made to them. Super Mushrooms tend to "leap" out of the bushes sometimes for the player to receive. However, in this game, grabbing one while in Super, Fire, or Cape form will put it in the Item Storage, regardless of any reserve items. It also marked the first appearance of the current color scheme of the Super Mushroom, with the colors of the cap and spots reversed (red cap with white spots). Also, during the battle against Bowser, Peach aids Mario/Luigi by tossing him a Super Mushroom. ''Super Mario 64 DS'' Super Mushrooms (called just Mushrooms in the manual) appear exclusively in Super Mario 64 DS, but this time, they make the characters grow extremely large for a limited time, similar to the effect of a Mega Mushroom. This allows the characters to destroy objects or enemies simply by touching them. They earn an extra life for each object or enemy that they destroy after the first seven. Yoshi, when receiving this power-up, throws punches like the others instead of using his tongue and can break Brick Blocks. ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., Super Mushrooms return, working as they did in the classic 2D Mario games. Unlike in Super Mario World, however, they don't replace higher-tiered power-ups in the Item Storage (like the Fire Flower), instead simply giving 1000 points to the player. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mushrooms aren't changed, except that the number of Mushrooms that appear out of blocks depends on the number of players there are, as well as their current forms, as one will appear for every Small or Mini player currently active. However, with two to four players, if every person does not have a power-up (excluding Mini form), one higher class power-up (such as a Fire Flower) will appear. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Super Mario 3D Land is the first original 3D Mario game to include Super Mushrooms. They turn Mario from Small Mario to Super Mario, just as in the 2D Mario games. If Mario collects a Super Mushroom when the player already has an item stored, the player earns ten coins instead. They also are not as necessary, since Mario starts out each life as Super Mario. Mega Moles also drop a Super Mushroom sometimes. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Super Mushrooms appear in New Super Mario Bros. 2, acting the same as they did in previous side-scrolling games. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' The Super Mushrooms appear in New Super Mario Bros. U, acting the same as in other games. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Super Mushrooms return in Super Mario 3D World, acting the same as in other games. However, like in Super Mario 3D Land, they aren't necessary, because Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Captain Toad, and Rosalina start each life in their Super forms. Goomba Towers sometimes carry Super Mushrooms; the player can touch the Gamepad touchscreen to pop the bubble to get them from the Goomba Towers. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Although no Super Mushrooms appear in Super Mario Odyssey, the Mushroom Kingdom is in the shape of a Super Mushroom. ''Super Mario Land'' series ''Super Mario Land'' Super Mushrooms make a return in Super Mario Land, where they are simply known as Mushrooms. They once again turn Mario into Super Mario, allowing him to take one hit without dying and break Brick Blocks. Unlike in most other games, however, they fall straight down if they fall off an edge, rather than at an angle. ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' In Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, the Super Mushroom, looking similar to how it did in Super Mario World, once again changes Mario into Super Mario with the usual results. However, unlike in Super Mario Land, it also allows him to perform a Spin Jump to break Brick Blocks beneath him by pressing and jumping or while in midair, a technique taken from Super Mario World. ''Yoshi's Safari'' Super Mushrooms reappear in Yoshi's Safari (referred to as Power-up Mushrooms in the game's manual), and are dropped from Flying ? Blocks. When dropped from a yellow Flying ? Block, some of the player's LIFE Meter is recovered and they earn 1,500 bonus points. Super Mushrooms can also be dropped from dark teal Flying ? Blocks and are used for boss battles only, functioning the same way they do outside the battle. When not used at all, 2,000 bonus points are added to the player's highscore. ''Donkey Kong'' (Game Boy) Super Mushrooms also make an appearance in Donkey Kong for the Game Boy. They are used by Donkey Kong during the final battle. He ends up using several of them to transform himself into a giant. A Super Mushroom is also briefly seen in the ending when Pauline gives one to Mario, so that he can change his size and catch Donkey Kong when he is falling. ''Hotel Mario'' The Super Mushroom appears in Hotel Mario. It doesn't make Mario big or small, but gives him the chance to take one hit and not lose a life. The only difference between the normal Mario and the one that ate the Super Mushroom is the color of his overalls. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series .]] The Super Mushroom made its first appearance in the ''Super Smash Bros. series in Super Smash Bros. Melee. It allows any fighter to grow to an incredible size, thus making him or her heavier and harder to knock off. It also increases the amount of damage that the fighter can deal to opponents. Starting in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, however, all direct attacks can deal 1.56x their normal damage while the fighter is giant-sized. The damage multiplier excludes projectile attacks, however. Also, all Super Mushrooms always moved to the right in that game. The Super Mushroom later returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, where it maintains all the effects from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. On an additional note, Giga Bowser and Giga Mac are unaffected by Super Mushrooms. ''Mario Clock'' In the DSiWare game, Mario Clock has both the Super and Poison Mushrooms. ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Super Mushrooms also return in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Like in the main series of games, Super Mushrooms turn Small Captain Toad and Small Toadette into their Super forms. If the player collects a Super Mushroom while the character is in Super form, they instead earn 10 coins like in Super Mario 3D Land. ''Mario Kart 8'' In the [[Animal Crossing x Mario Kart 8|''Animal Crossing'' × Mario Kart 8]] DLC pack of Mario Kart 8, a Super Mushroom emerging from a block appears as a cameo in a Super Mario Bros.-styled grafitti on the underground wall in Super Bell Subway. ''Super Mario Maker'' / Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS The Super Mushroom appears as an element in Super Mario Maker and Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS for all four game styles. They can make enemies larger and, after an update, can be stacked on power-ups. Dragging a Super Mushroom into an already enlarged object will make it even bigger, but it will cough it out, returning to its previous size, as enlarged objects cannot get any bigger than they already are. After clearing the four Nintendo World Championships 2015 courses, shaking a Super Mushroom in the Super Mario Bros. style turns it into a Weird Mushroom, though when playing courses hitting a block with a Super Mushroom has a chance of a Weird Mushroom appearing instead regardless of whether or not it has been unlocked. ''Super Mario Run'' Super Mushrooms return in Super Mario Run and have the same purpose in other games, to turn Small Mario/Luigi into Super Mario/Luigi. Additionally, if Mario and Luigi are already in their Super forms when grabbing one, they get 5 coins instead as there is no Item Reserve Box to store the extra mushroom unlike in Super Mario World, the New Super Mario Bros. series, Super Mario 3D Land, and Super Mario 3D World. In versions of Super Mario Run prior to the Fall 2017 update, Peach, Toad, Toadette, and Yoshi did not have small forms to shrink into when getting hit, unlike in Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario 3D World and Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker and therefore Super Mushrooms had no effect on them, as they were in their regular usual forms (they instead were defeated in one hit and remained in their usual regular form as it was their only form in the game and also their weakest form in this sense despite the advantage of being able to break Brick Blocks unlike Mario and Luigi which require their Super forms to do so); like Mario and Luigi (when in their Super forms), they got 5 coins instead upon grabbing it. In versions since the Fall 2017 update, Peach, Toad, Toadette, and Yoshi start a level in their regular usual forms, but now have small forms to shrink into upon being hit just like in Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario 3D World, and Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Unlike those games, they return in their small forms after being defeated or falling in a hazard (hole or lava) as in Super Mario Advance, therefore Super Mushrooms have a purpose to turn them back into their usual regular big forms, unlike in Super Mario 3D World and Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker where they are already back in their Super forms after being defeated in their small forms and don't necessarily need them as they can use other power-ups (Super Mario 3D World only) such as the Fire Flower, Boomerang Flower, Super Bell, and Super Leaf that the player may have in their Item Reserve Box to do the same thing but make them even more stronger. As with Mario and Luigi (when already in their Super forms), the characters get five coins upon grabbing it in their regular usual forms. Trophy information ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' Blue indicates exclusive to the Wii U version. Gallery Names in other languages Trivia *The manual of the original Super Mario Bros. actually refers to the Super Mushroom as the "Magic Mushroom", but the name was changed due to the unintentional reference to hallucinogenic mushrooms. The original Japanese manual referred to them as Super Mushrooms, and the English name was reverted to its original Japanese name in future games. *The Operation Card of Mario Kart 64 refers to the Golden Mushroom as "Super Mushroom". *In the Disney movie Wreck-It Ralph, a Super Mushroom briefly appears while Ralph is going through the lost and found box. *The Super Mushroom sound effect has the same tune as the one that plays after Mario/Luigi grabs the Goal Pole in Super Mario Bros., having the same chord progressions, but is sped up, missing the last sequence of notes and is arranged differently.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_P1cHz-CMac *In the Super Mario Mash-Up Pack in Minecraft, red Mushrooms are replaced by Super Mushrooms. References Category:Mario Category:Video game items Category:Fictional fungi